


Luck of the Irish

by JudyL



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magnificent Monday Writing on VinF&D listAnd this week's theme is...  Luck of the Irish<br/># No shorter than 100 words and no more than 1000 words</p>
<p> Ezra's not Irish... is he?.  Written 3-17-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Irish

Vin shook his head as Ezra counted his money. “You were pretty lucky there, Ez. Thought he had you beat in that last hand.”

Ezra looked up and grinned, his gold tooth glinting wetly. “Tis the luck of the Irish, me boyo, the luck of the Irish,” he said in a fairly good imitation of an Irish brogue. 

Vin frowned and looked at Josiah who was chuckling softly. “I don’t get it, he’s not Irish,” he said, hooking his thumb in Ezra’s direction. “What does the luck of the Irish have to do with it?” If it was possible, Ezra’s grin widened.

“Well,” Josiah said, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out in front of him, “the saying ‘the luck of the Irish’ refers to the notoriously bad luck that the Irish people have had throughout history. It’s meant ironically.” At the questioning raise of Vin’s eyebrows, Josiah continued. “When someone says something but means the exact opposite as a means of emphasis.”

Vin scowled. “Still don’t explain it. Ezra’s not Irish and he had good luck winning that game.”

Ezra tucked the folded bills into his inner jacket pocket and stood. “Ah, but my esteemed opponent, Mr. O’Hanrahan is most definitely Irish and is unquestionably having a very bad streak of luck,” he said with a wink and a tip of his hat before he walked away whistling.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I did look up the saying... it apparently has more than one meaning. I guess after a while you have to have some good luck :). So please don't pester me about whether I got it right or wrong, it's a story... and a very short one at that.


End file.
